Survivor Series 1997
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: John Cena is back, and he's spoiling for a fight against WWE Champion Randy Orton. A remake of the "Montreal Screwjob" may cost a revered official his reputation. One you don't wanna miss.
1. Introduction3

Survivor Series 1997

At SummerSlam, Randy Orton beat Edge and The Sandman in a Triple Threat Match to win the WWE Championship. It was the first-ever world title of The Legend Killer's career. Orton turned away several challenges from RAW superstars and was on track to become the longest-reigning WWE Champion in history.

That is, until John Cena returned. The Doctor of Thuganomics came back from a career-threatening arm injury to take back something he never lost. He challenged Orton to a WWE Championship match at Survivor Series. However, The Viper said that Cena earn his #1 contendership. The Chain Gang Commander won a tooth-and-nail battle against Mick Foley to earn a WWE title shot at Survivor Series. After the match, Orton laid out Cena with an RKO. The title match was going to pour with emotion and anticipation. Both men promised they'd taste victory, and would punish the other with a great deal of pleasure. 2 weeks before the event, RAW GM Jonathan Coachman announced that it would be Randy Orton vs. John Cena for the WWE Championship in a Chairs Match at Survivor Series. Steel chairs were legal, and their were no countouts or disqualifications. The only way to win was by pinfall or submission. On the go-home show before Survivor Series, Cena teamed with Shawn Michaels against Orton and Mick Foley. Cena and HBK won the match after The Chain Gang Commander pinned The Legend Killer after an FU. Cena attacked Orton with a chair to close the show.


	2. The Match 3

Survivor Series 1997

The pay-per-view took place on November 9, 1997 at the Molson Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Cena got a 50/50 reaction, while Orton got a straight-up boo. The match was pretty even in the early stages, as both men failed to hit their signature moves. Orton gained the advantage after a side Russian leg sweep and a chop block, and then took major advantage of the Chairs Match stipulation. The Legend Killer punished Cena with chair shots to the back and ribcage. He then put Cena's surgically-repaired arm in the chair and locked in an Fujiwara armbar. However, Cena's strength was just too much, and he broke the hold. Orton then went for the punt and put Cena back of the shelf, but the Chain Gang Commander moved away and Orton whiffed and his knee hit the ring post. Cena then used the RKO against Orton and struck. Cena the battered The Viper with steel chair shots all around. At one point, The Doctor of Thuganomics wrapped Orton's injured knee in the chair and whacked it on the turnbuckle three times. With The Legend Killer out of comission, Cena then hit two FU's on the champion and used his incapacitated state to lock in the STFU, with Orton's knee still wrapped in the chair. Just as it appeared a new WWE Champion would be crowned, referee Chad Patton left the ring. He returned, however, with a steel chair. In a moment that nearly traumatized the Montreal crowd, Patton connected with a shot right to Cena's back. The Chain Gang Commander stood up, yet Patton swung again, torturing Cena with 12 shots of the cold steel. Cena then finally stood up after five minutes, yet that gave Orton time to recover and he hit his challenger with an RKO onto a chair that Patton had purposefully placed there. One fast 3-count, and The Legend Killer had once again retained his WWE Championship. The crowd booed heavily and threw things like fruit and garbage at ringside. They even yelled expletives like "Fuck you Orton" and "this is bullshit". Even the RAW commentators were stunned. Jim Ross said, "I have never seen anything like this in my life". Jerry "The King" Lawler said, "This is a sick and disturbing moment". The next day, the only thing people were talking about, not only in Montreal, but the entire world, was the "Montreal Screwjob". Like it or not, Randy Orton was still your WWE Champion. And John Cena came out of the Molson Centre that night completely screwed. If you want to know how this storyline is advanced, read my next book, Armageddon 1997, coming soon!


End file.
